Unexpected Meetings?
by withinhell
Summary: Smoker is told that he is up for his yearly check up, but he hasn't been going for the past three or so years. What is Tashigi planning? And how does Ace fit into the plan? Is Smoker being set up ! And what, Tashigi is playing match maker?


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Warning : It's a AceXSmoker fanfic. Meaning is Ace is Seme and Smoker is our adorable Uke.

* * *

"Captain Sir, I really advise you to go in for your yearly check up." At hearing that, Smoker couldn't help but glare lightly at his subordinate. He mumbled something under his breath as he continued to do his office work. But he groaned silently to himself as he could barely see anything on his desk as mountains of countless paper laid everywhere against the surface.

"Smoker." He couldn't help but soften his glaze at hearing that tone. Slowly he lifted his head up to come face to face with his subordinate. Tashigi was one of his closest and only friends he had. She was beautiful women, had a child like yet beautiful face, shoulder length raven colored hair and a slime body. Any guy would want her, but of course he wasn't just any normal guy.

"Smoker, I let you off not going last year, and the year before that and the year before that!" She couldn't help but sign to herself as she palmed her hand against her forehead, in attempt to clam herself.

She had known Smoker since they were kids and knew that the man didn't really care about his health as long as he was doing his job. But not everything is about catching criminals. They were police officers, highly skilled in rank as well but they were also people. They had limits and needed a break once and a while.

"But please, this year you have to go or _else_." She made sure to empersized her threat as she gave a glare that could make any highly trained officers run for their lives. But again Smoker wasn't any normal man.

"Tas-"He wasn't even able to finish saying her name as the women pulled out three dark shaded photos out and onto her hands. "Smoker if you don't go then I swear, I will show everyone here your baby pictures. "

"W-What ?!" The girl only held a sly grin as she waved the photos from side to side, showing the other that those were the real things. Smoker held his mouth opened as if he was disbelieving all this. "H-How did you get those photos?!"

But before he could even reach for those for the photos the girl had already hidden them safely out of the others reach. "No can do Smokey." He growled angrily at hearing that horrible nickname the girl had given him since they were kids.

"I won't show them to anyone if you just go in for your check up. I even made you an appointment." She gave a smile at the other as if she was not doing anything wrong. But Smoker knew otherwise. Yet again he signed to himself, having a dejected look on his face.

"Alright Dammit. I get it. I'll go to the damn appointment alright?" He wasn't, no didn't expect an answer as he already knew it. Tashigi just smiled happily at the reply she got as if she won the battle in the end.

"Thank you Sir." She bowed politely to her captain before taking her leave. But not before she smirked at the other as if she knew something that her captain didn't. Smoker was about to comment on this but before he got the chance to, it was already too late. The girl had already left to do her own set of paper work.

"What is she planning?"

After glaring at everything in his sight, he finally came a halt. His glare darkened though as he choose to glare down onto the floor as if it was all its entire fault that he was here in the first place. After much discomfort, Tashigi gave him the address as to where his appointment was going to be at but not before giving him another warning for him to go.

He quickly settled out of his office and onto the streets, not being able to bear another hour of hearing her voice. But while on the way, he could feel people staring at him. It was like they never seen a grown man walked around without a shirt on. Okay sure he didn't wear a shirt but at the very least he wore his jacket over himself. So they didn't need to stare.

Once he felt their stare, he glared harshly at them making them quickly turn away. "Tch." He stood in front of the door of the clinic, not making any movement that indicated that he was going to go in. So instead he continued to glare onto the floor.

"Ahlen." He was quickly startled by a sudden voice that he hasn't recognized before. He quickly turned around to see who it was and was silently thankfully that the new bastard was quick enough to move or else they both would have collided with one another.

But for a moment his eyes widen as he saw a male dress in a white coat as well as having a clip bored in his hand. The said male chuckled at seeing his reaction. "Well hello there." Not liking being laughed upon, he glared at the other.

As he did this, he now noticed that the male had raven colored hair much like Tashigi but darker, as well as onyx eyes to match. But he not as tall as him, maybe an only inch or two shorter, but he didn't have a bad face. He will admit the other was somewhat handsome.

As he realized that he was checking the guy out, he shook his head furiously, to dismiss all thoughts.

But to came to a surprise as the male just smiled at him as if the glare meant nothing. "Do you have an appointment today?" The worker asked, or who he supposed was a worker considering the way he was dressed.

Not really wanting to answer, Smoker simply nodded his head as he would glance away, not liking being here in the first place. "Ah, would you happen to be Smoker then?" _What? _Surprised that the other knew his name, he gave a small growl as if giving the male a fair warning. "How do you know my name?"

"Ha ha ha. Excuse me then. I meant not to surprise you. You see, I heard about you from Tashihi. You see she's one of my good friend's girlfriend. You know Roronoa Zoro."

_Ah? The greened headed marimo huh? _Now that he thought about it, he did remember meeting the man a couple times with Tashigi. "Anyways, Names Portgas D. Ace." Smoker raised a brow at hearing the name. The name itself was weird enough.

But why was the Ace telling him his name? But not wanting to be impolite he gave a small nod in greeting. "Smoker." Was all he simply said.

Ace smirked somewhat at hearing the short and forceful reply he got. _Tashihi was right, this man is different._ Quickly putting a smile on his face and losing his smirk he tilted his head to the side as if in question. "Well then Smoker, shall we go inside?"

Tensing at hearing that, Smoker could only growl, but he did promise Tashihi. He looked away from Ace, looking at anything but the other as he would glare harshly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with alright." He letting let out steamed breath before he opened the door to the clinic and walked in, not even brothering to hear the others reply.

* * *

Well what do you think will happen next ?

Will this be a normal check up or not ?

And what is Tashihi planning ?

-smirks-

maybe i'll add some fun in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
